


An Adventure To Remember

by TheMajesticTree



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTree/pseuds/TheMajesticTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That cringy title tho.<br/>You are a girl. Called Yin. 14, and an Internet-obsessed freak. Well, I was joking about the freak bit. Time for an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, it all got deleted for I had to write it TWICE.

You are Yin. Your chat is in hell. Some guy came on, and told you to help save the world, then everything just eXPLODES-  
Wait. Let's start for the start. You are Yin. A 14-year-old girl with barely any real friends, and oly internet friends. You spend 90% of your time on th internet. Everything started when you joined the chat and all hell had broke loose.  
Science Sans: I am terrified-  
shamchat sans: dont panik guys, we can fix this he said.  
Chase: Oh, Yin. Here is a link you need to download. Don't ask why.  
Chase: www.mediafire.com/38dnx4/  
Skyla -Half Human OC-: We can do this guys!  
Skyla -Half Human OC-: I got the program running!  
Luna: Same!  
Maya: Yeah, same here.  
Yin{AngelOfDarkness}: Okay, brb.  
It took a few seconds for the file to download, and only around 5 minutes to get the program running. All of this reminded you about a webcomic of some sorts, but you put that thought at the back of your mind for now. The program looked simple enough. Copy the comands, and..  
Well. That was NOT what she expected. Right before that giant explosion, you got saved. And sent to another universe of some kind. Many a house were around you, probably of all your friends.  
Yin{AngelOfDarkness}: What happened?  
Science Sans: Yes! We all got the programe running!   
shamchat sans: okay everyone, walk to that center ring.  
Chase: We can do a meet-and-greet!  
You did as told, and there were a variety of people there.   
Skyla: A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Around 5"4'.  
Science Sans: A boy with black hair and blue eyes, and wearing glasses.  
Chase: A boy with blonde hair and green eyes. Wearing a nike shirt.  
Luna: A girl with black hair and green eyes. Not much to see.  
Maya: A girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Quite tall.  
Math: Science's brother. Black hair and green eyes. Looks quite like his brother.  
LM: A boy with black hair and blue eyes.  
Verdana: A girl with ginger hair and green eyes.  
Goopster: A boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Seems to be too equipped with MS Paint.  
Doggo: A girl with black hair and grey eyes. Is grey even an eye colour???  
shamchat sans: A boy with brown hair and green eyes.  
Oh boy. This was gonna be exciting.


End file.
